Have Her
by tectrices
Summary: //JEllie// Even though Morgan now has his own hair to chew on, he wouldn't say no to Ellie's if he ever had the opportunity. Unfortunately, it looks like someone else got there before he could. A Morgan POV look at John/Ellie


**Title:** Have Her  
**Author:** ILB (or an ardent rain)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** John/Ellie  
**Set:** sometime during season 2, I think, though it's AR  
**Written For:** Christmas fic on LJ for adverbia, with the prompt: _"In all his life, he'd never been this angry..."_

* * *

Morgan maneuvered carefully through the window, downing the last bit of his grape soda. Despite Ellie's – numerous – protests, Chuck always kept the Morgan-Door open; and he never hesitated to make good use of it.

"Hey Chuck! You in here, buddy?"

There was no answer, which, actually, was what Morgan had expected. Chuck was spending more and more time with Sarah (which translated into more and more time away from Morgan). And that was understandable, of course; after all, Sarah was smoking hot and if Chuck had the opportunity to get some action, then that took precedent, even over boy-bonding time or Call of Duty. And it wasn't like Morgan was alone; he had his Anna-Banana. Okay sure, she was no Chuck, and maybe she was a little too enthusiastic about their relationship and she probably didn't mean to put pressure on him and living with his mother wasn't _really_ that bad...

But at least he had her at all.

He crushed his drink can and threw it into Chuck's garbage. The computer was off and the bed was neatly made; Chuck probably hadn't been in since the night before. Morgan grinned. "All right Chuck. Very nice." One night with Sarah was fine; just as long as they didn't move in together or anything, because he didn't know where she lived and he thought it was an apartment anyway, which would be really inconvenient, especially if she lived on a high floor.

Making a mental note to talk to Chuck about the dangers of living with a woman (and he'd thought about it enough since Anna had decided they should), he walked out of Chuck's bedroom and toward the kitchen. With any luck there'd be leftovers in the refrigerator. Ellie had the hands of a goddess in the kitchen.

He ambled out into the hall, his hands in his pockets. Something caught his ear - a high, soft sort of moan.

_'Hey,_ he thought, _'Ellie's home!'_

"Ellie! Hey, great. I was looking for Chuck, but..."

There was another moan, louder this time, and Morgan realized that maybe the situation wasn't as innocent as he'd first thought. As little desire to see Awesome in all his natural glory as he had, seeing Ellie - possibly naked - in the throes of passion - and possibly naked - was not an opportunity to be missed.

With an impish grin, he slunk forward, peering around into the kitchen.

Only to see Ellie, standing with her hands braced on the countertop. Topless. Her pretty blue dress bunched up around her waist. And she wasn't with Captain Awesome.

Morgan took a step back, all thought processes brought to a screeching halt by the sight in front of him. Ellie was home, all right. In a state he'd only seen in his dreams, there was miss Eleanor Faye Bartowski, being very _very_ thoroughly sexed.

By John Casey.

Not her fiancé. Not even some other respectable man. No, the big, burly Buy More employee who - with a rather disconcerting frequency - always seemed to threaten to rip off Morgan's poor, innocent beard. And that beard was all he had.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping that maybe there'd been something in his soda; the grape flavoring had been a little off, maybe, so he was probably just having some sort of delusion.

No. They were still just going at it, completely oblivious to the sudden audience.

Ellie's eyes were closed and her knuckles were white. She was making the most beautiful sounds: deep, throaty moans and drawn-in whimpers that - well, before Anna - he'd only heard over his computer's speakers. And Ellie's were _real_. She would arch her back, making the most beautiful, beautiful curve. He'd love to lick whipped cream out of that perfect curve, touch those full, wobbling breasts that shook as she did, do all the nasty, wonderful things Casey was doing to her...

Because it just wasn't _fair_.

He'd been there, behind the scenes, Chuck's best friend for years. But instead of going to him, Ellie had gone to someone who was nearly a stranger! And why? Had it been for comfort? Was she just that attracted to Casey? And what had happened to the Captain?

Morgan stared blindly at the two strong, thrusting bodies. In all his life, he'd never been this angry. How dare they?! Ellie wasn't the type to cheat - something must have happened. And sure, he hadn't been around much - because Chuck was always with Sarah, and he'd found Anna - but he thought that anything as huge as an Ellie-Awesome break-up might have at least been mentioned. And he was just assuming that they had broken up. Anything might have happened and he'd be none the wiser.

Why would anyone bother to tell him? He'd only been Chuck's friend - life partner, really - for years; and he'd only been in love with Ellie for nearly as long.

He saw when her body tightened, heard when she squeezed out a lust-driven, breathy "John". And if the smirk on Casey's face as his hand slowly travelled between her legs was anything to judge by, things were far from over.

That was all he needed to see.

Silently, he crept back to Chuck's room, then back out through his Morgan-Door. He hadn't ever really believed that he had a chance with Ellie, but seeing her there, her body bare and in the hands of another man - a beefy-armed, barrel-chested man who probably didn't know the difference between X-box and Atari - it sunk in, finally, that he could never _ever_ have her.

**

* * *

**

Ellie shuddered against a firm, furry chest, blinking the stars back from unsteady eyes. "Oh John..." she murmured, running a hand up a sweaty arm. "Mmm. That was amazing."

"Yeah," he agreed, lifting her chin so he could meet her eyes. Softly, he kissed her, taking time to memorize her mouth just as he'd memorized the rest of her body. "Amazing." When she'd knocked on his door earlier, looking teary and asking for help with dinner, he'd never suspected they'd wind up naked in her kitchen, reaching for the other with hungry mouths and bold hands. She'd probably initiated it, though he certainly hadn't protested.

Overall it had been a bad idea; he'd taken a huge risk. If he allowed himself to develop feelings for her she could be used against him, if Chuck found out and disapproved, the trust would be lost and he wouldn't be able to protect the Intersect. But that had been the best sex he'd had in a long damn time, and though his body felt limp and exhausted, he'd gotten a taste of something that already he knew he'd crave. He'd been casually interested in her for awhile, but he'd never expected to get a chance to explore that desire. He had no idea why she'd sought him out, whether or not sex had been in her plans the whole time, but he was glad as hell that she had.

It was unfortunate Morgan, that beard with a little nerd attached, had seen them. He really didn't want to have to kill the troll - maybe a warning to keep quiet would be in order.

Ellie smiled muzzily up at him, her hair in disarray and her make-up a little smeared around her eyes.

He tightened the hold he had on her, his eyes crinkling as he nearly let himself smile in return. Her dress had fallen to the floor and she stood before him naked and unashamed. She was the kind of woman he did have a tendency to fall for: warm, strong, beautiful - the type of woman who could take care of anything quickly and efficiently, whether it was a mission clean-up or a family dinner.

"Chuck will probably be home soon," she said quietly. She didn't pull away, but her words snapped the dreamy warmth they'd both been floating in. "And I really don't think that any of us want him to see this."

John grunted. "Pants?"

Ellie nodded. She kissed the corner of his mouth and then pulled away, bending down and pulling her dress up. She turned, and John obligingly knotted the straps in a loose bow around her neck. He grabbed his pants and shirt from the floor and dressed, watching surreptitiously as Ellie pulled her panties on.

"Guess I wasn't much help with dinner then," he said, giving her a wry half-smile.

She laughed. "Don't worry; we can have leftovers. And if you don't mind, you could always come help another night. It's not often I get volunteers for help in the kitchen."

It took only a moment to weigh his options. "I'd be glad to."

"Great!" She smiled at him for a long moment, her eyes shining with an emotion he couldn't decipher. "Thank you, John. I'll see you soon?"

He nodded. "You're welcome, Ellie. Goodbye."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback's always appreciated! :)


End file.
